


Shinjū

by nikirik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That bothered Will was not the perspective murder of the Great Red Dragon. With a creature so wild and unique there was no need of even talking of captivation. They’ll hunt him down and erase him until he’s nothing but pile of meat and bones.<br/>The thing bothering him was the silent agreement he made with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinjū

That bothered Will was not the perspective murder of the Great Red Dragon. With a creature so wild and unique there was no need of even talking of captivation. They’ll hunt him down and erase him until he’s nothing but pile of meat and bones.

The thing bothering him was the silent agreement he made with Hannibal.

That’s left unspoken was fidelity, mutual understanding, intent.

Were they even on the same page anymore?

The fear clicked like ice cube at Will’s tongue.

Maroon eyes seemed as distant as a meteorite lazily passing by Earth.

Will wondered idly, why Western culture insisted on an image of Death as some fearful disaster, and in reality it was nothing but dull but inevitable process.

Why rob us from the chance to end it?

His life was beating evenly inside of another body.

Hannibal smiled at him knowingly and sipped from his glass.

“In Japanese culture they call it Shinjū,” he said, licking his lips and tilting his head to the side, his fringe messed up. The urge to fix it burned through Will’s fingers and made him cringe inside.

“It means double suicide. They say it happens then lovers’ _ninjo_ , "personal feelings", or love for one another, are at odds with _giri_ , "social conventions" or familial obligations.”

“So?” challenged Will, not really waiting for an answer, just probing the red thread between them. Will still was not sure it’s not a hallucination.

“Are you at odds?”

Will wanted to say ‘never’, but the bullet stopped him.

Or rather it was the pain in the other body.

He gulped the burning liquid from his glass convulsively and reached for his gun.  


Hannibal smiled at him through their common pain.

The pang of love was so harsh Will couldn’t aim properly.

He would tear the Dragon apart.

It was the part of their silent agreement with Hannibal.

To bath in the monster’s blood.

And then what?

Some kiss and tell, some kill and kiss.

Some just cling to each other before the fall.

“I’m at odds,” whispered Will, smile filled with blood.

“Makes two of us,” said the tired accented voice, and then he looked up, and the wish to drown in Hannibal overcame.

“Then let us unite in the Pure Land,” Will reached for the lips, but only got Hannibal’s clavicle, before indifferent gravity pulled them into its deadly hug.

“It’s a date,” laughed Hannibal, and Will followed.

And that’s how they’ve met the ocean.

 

 


End file.
